


Yer a great uncle, Thorin!

by Zeruby



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Kíli Feels, Thorin Is an Idiot, Uncle Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:26:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeruby/pseuds/Zeruby
Summary: Come again?" Thorin asks as he shifts his eyes between you and Fíli."Oh you heard me, uncle" Fíli says, grinning to you. You give him a grin back and lean to him a bit more, pressing your head to his shoulder."That I am going to be an great uncle one day? I am already being one, I'll tell you that, but whatever reason you brought this up?" Thorin says in concerned voice, still eyeing you two suspiciously. Kíli sniggers and turns to you two."Uncle's a bit slow, isn't he" Kíli says with an wink to you and Fíli, for what Fíli laughs at that.





	Yer a great uncle, Thorin!

**Author's Note:**

> Merry holidays, everyone!

You are leaning against the dining table in yours and Fiíl's private dining hall, while Fíli is spacing around in the room, deep frown set on his handsome face.

"We could announce it in Durin's day" you suggest, folding your arms around your middle. Fíli stops, but doesn't turn to look at you. He just hums, then he continued spacing around. Your eyes follow him few minutes, before you sigh and throw up your hands.

"Oh for Mahal's sake, Fee! It's not like we did anything bad or legal!" you say. Fíli stops again and now he actually turns to you, about to say something. But before he even gets his mouth open, the door to dining hall opens and Dís walks in with a little frown, her younger son following her.

"You two did what now?" she sighs. You and Fíli share a look, both looking like a deer caught in headlights. Dís' frown deepens and her hands set on her hips and she has to ask again. "Alright, what did you do?" Both of you Fíli are opening your mouth's like fish on a dry land, and this wasn't a first time when you two were doing this with Dís. You two were doing some pranks and other improper things time to time. Now even Kíli was looking at you two with concern, since even he had no idea what you two were plotting.

"U-um... We were.. uh... We needed to...." Fíli tries to tell, but he loses his voice and glances to you. Dís and Kíli turn to you and you open your mouth, but close it again.

"Oh c'mon, you couldn't do nothing that bad!" Kíli shrugs and is about turn away. You and Fíli panic, an it shows on your face. "You did? OK, now I'm interested what you did to get you both unable to speak and panicking"

"We did nothing bad! We just, (Y/n) was just.... We didn't do any... I swear...." Fíli starts to mumble and stare the floor.

"I'm pregnant" you manage to cry out just as Dís is about to say something. Both Kíli's and Dís' eyes snap to you at the same time. Kíli jaw opens and he looks utterly surprised, whilst Dís lets out an long scream, her hands slapping on her cheeks and she starts jumping on her place before finally running to hug you. Just when she presses you against herself did you note that she was crying. You hug her even tighter and let out a laugh.

Next to you and Dís Kíli is clasping Fíli on the shoulder and then pulling him to a hug. There is tears in both of their eyes.

"Congratulation's, you two" Kíli says, letting go of his brother. You smile to him just as Dís lets you out of the tight hug, still keeping her other hand around you. Just as you are about to thank him, the door bursts open and in runs Thorin, Dwalin and Balin, Thorin and Balin having swords in their hands while Dwalin has Gasper on his other hand. They move fast in the room, glancing around the room.

"Is everything alright here?" Dwalin asks, still glaring around the room. Thorin walks over to you and Dís looking at you with worry and concern.

"Why are you both crying?" he murmurs, throwing his hand around Dís' shoulder and pulling her for a hug, still looking at you worriedly.

"The boys are crying too, Thorin" Balin murmurs, looking worriedly the two now grinning brothers while he puts his sword away. Thorin turns to them and then he glances quickly around the room.

"It's alright, uncle" Kíli reassures Thorin, who looks now skeptical, as do the two other dwarfs. Kíli sends look to you and his brother, and even uplifts his brow. Fíli grins as you just smile and shake your head, wiping the tears from your the corner of eyes and from your cheeks.

"We just told them something, for what amad screamed at. So, no, nothing bad happened" Fíli confirmed his brother's words. Dwalin and Balin share a look, while Thorin's brow just rises.

"Indeed? Care to tell us too?" he asks politely. You grin as you walk beside your husband, linking your hand with his and turn to look at the three male, who had just entered the dining hall.

"Uncle, you're going to be a great uncle" Fíli says with an fold smile. Thorin just frowns, whilst Balin's eyes starts to turn glassy as he glances at your stomach. Dwalin's brow just rises and he throws to look to his brother and then to Thorin and Dís, who had still teary eyes, but still just a happy features and big grin.

"Come again?" Thorin asks as he shifts his eyes between you and Fíli.

"Oh you heard me, uncle" Fíli says, grinning to you. You give him a grin back and lean to him a bit more, pressing your head to his shoulder.

"That I am going to be an great uncle one day? I am already being one, I'll tell you that, but whatever reason you brought this up?" Thorin says in concerned voice, still eyeing you two suspiciously. Kíli sniggers and turns to you two.

"Uncle's a bit slow, isn't he" Kíli says with an wink to you and Fíli, for what Fíli laughs at that. 

"Oh you definitely are a great uncle" you smirk, tapping your stomach. Thorin's and Dwalin's eyes land on your stomach and you can see the gears working behind Thorin's eyes while Dwalin's mouth opens, as he breathes out Thorin's name, turning to his best friend with mild shock on his face. Then it's Thorin who's face falls.

"I'm going to be an great uncle" he repeats the sentence Fíli had said.

"I'm gonna be an great uncle?" he asks now, turning to Dís, who is trying to contain her laughter. She only nods, new tears falling from her eyes. "You're going to be a grandmother" Thorin seems to realize and then his face turns to you and Fíli, who starts to laugh alongside with his brother to Thorin.

"Yes, my dearest brother, I'm afraid I am" Dís laughs, hugging her brother. Balin shakes his head and comes to congratulate you and Fíli, while Dwalin is looking in amusement at Thorin, who seemed to have some hard time to believe the news.

"Oh Mahal, my baby sister is going to be a grandmother. I am officially old now" he sighs and then he smirks, congratulating you two.

"So I guess there's no need to wait till the Durin's day" Fíli whispers to your ear and you turn to grin at him.


End file.
